


Mooring

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Open Marriage, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has moved to Austin, and Jared wants to make plans. All he needs are some supplies... And a little inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mooring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338061) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Not even close to real, folks. 
> 
> Recorded for my July smpc entry.

  


**Title:** Mooring  
**Author:** [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10**  
**Read by:** [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10**  
**Art by:** [](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/)**milly_gal**

 

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?e5649phm8coalvb)


End file.
